Growing Up Fosters
by Tazbb12
Summary: This is a total AU story of how the foster family came to be starting from before Lena and Stef met. This will just be a short story (10-15 chapters) picking some key moments in the Foster's lives that brings them together as a family. Once I finish this which I have a lot of it written already I will start on my Sequel to The Foster Rules.
1. Chapter 1

Lena was a single woman unlucky is love and thinking she will never find the one or have the family she always wanted. Stef has a son from her marriage but is unhappy and knows something needs to change . My story will start with how these two amazing woman met and started to blend their families. Will the family continue to grow? Stay tuned and find out. Enjoy feedback is appreciated and if there is interest I will certainly post more. This is NOT the sequel to my other story The Foster Rules.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Introducing Lena

Unlucky in love. Lena Adams thought that was her destiny after her last relationship with Gretchen ended. They had been together for 18 months and Lena honestly wasn't sure how it ever lasted that long. The first few months were very exciting; Gretchen was a socialite and traveled in well known circles. They traveled a lot, got to see the world and rub elbows with the rich and famous. However, Lena wanted more than just a whirlwind romance. As much as she enjoyed being care free and traveling at the drop of a hat she wanted more stability and commitment. Gay marriage wasn't legal but they could still make a commitment to each other, something Gretchen often scuffed at. Lena also wanted to have a family and while Gretchen wouldn't oppose her partners desire to have a family she also took no action to help it either.

Unbeknownst to Gretchen, Lena had applied to be a foster parent and started getting her affairs in order so she would have no problems starting the adoption process if everything worked out. She thought for sure Gretchen would come around when she told her about the fostering idea; after all she was mildly interested in a family when Lena had brought it up before. However, before Lena could even break the news about filing paper work and getting the process started she discovered Gretchen was interested in things other than family….like cheating on her with her best friend.

Lena was a patient person and very willing to put everything she had in a relationship to make it work. There were a few things she had zero tolerance for and cheating was one of them. Lena ended things the night she found out Gretchen had spelt with her best friend although it took the better part of a month before a break was truly made. The two women just wanted different things in life and being together anymore just was not going to work.

So unlucky in love, Lena thought she was going to be unlucky in life. That was until she got a phone call from a social worker she had been working with for the fostering program. It was a phone call that would change her life forever.

"Hello."

"Is Lena Adams available?"

"Speaking," Lena said trying to place the voice.

"Hello Lena it's Bill from Child Protective Services."

"Oh hi Bill, how are you?"

"I am good. I am calling to see if you were still interested in the fostering program."

"Yes, I haven't heard anything recently but I think I have all the documentation in."

"You do, I was just reviewing your file. I have a special case I am really in a jam with. I have a little girl 3 years old that needs a place to go. We usually try and place kids in a two parent home but she is deathly afraid of any male figures...her father beat her repeatedly."

Lena's heart broke. How could any adult beat a child? What could a 3 year old have done to warrant such a reaction? They were young and filled with innocence and should never be subject to such abuse.

"And the mother?"

"Suffered abuse herself and is in no state to care for a child. She is going to need a lot of time to try and get herself better."

"Ok, so how does this work?"

"Well, first I would like you to come down to meet her. If everything goes well we can come back to your house and I will inspect everything to make sure she will be taken care of in the right environment and then she will be staying with you. I will check in monthly and of course if anything comes up you can call anytime."

Right after getting off the phone with Bill, Lena headed to the closest store to pick up a few things that she might need to get through the next few days. She already had the guest room set up for visitors but grabbed a small pink quilt just for her new guest. She also grabbed a couple toys and a few basic clothes just in case. She had never been so nervous than when she was walking into the CPS building. Her leg bounced in anticipation as she waited for Bill to call her back.

"She is in the play room. First we are going to go into the observation room so you can see her and we can go over her file and then I will have Samantha take you in. I would do it, but it would only upset her."

The second Lena laid eyes on the dark haired beauty sitting in the corner of the room playing with her doll she was in love. Her heart broke seeing the physical signs of abuse this beautiful little girl had to endure no more than 72 hours ago.

"Callie Jacobs, 3 years old, physical abuse victim by the father no signs of sexual assault," Bill read the file like they were stats from a sports game.

Lena was having a hard time wrapping her brain around everything Bill was saying after the words sexual assault left his mouth. No, Callie was not sexually assaulted but the thought that any parent could do that to their child was unfathomable. Why some people even had kids was beyond her.

"We have it set up for her to see a child psychologist once a week to help her deal with the abuse and her fear of male figures. Would you be willing to assist in her recovery?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"You ready to meet her."

"As I will ever be," Lena said with a smile.

Lena walked into the room and she noticed when the door opened Callie froze sitting still as a statue until the door was closed again. The small child seemed to relax a little once she assessed who was in the room with her. Samantha talked to the little girl for a few minutes before making the introduction.

"Hi Sweetie," Lena said sitting in a small chair next to Callie.

Callie only responded by looking up at her clearly trying to figure out what was going on.

"My name is Lena. That is a beautiful baby you have there…does she have a name?"

"Sophie," she said proudly.

"That is a very beautiful name. I bet your name is even more beautiful…could you tell me your name."

"Callie."

"I was right a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl. How old is Sophie," Lena asked hoping to get the trust of the little girl in a very short amount of time.

"She is 3 like me."

"You're 3? No way…you're such a big girl you're at least 10. How many fingers is 3," Lena asked?

Callie looked at her hand contemplating the question before showing Lena 3 fingers. Lena flashed her a big smiled which was returned when the girl knew she did something right.

"You're right sweetie…so smart."

Callie put her doll down for a minute and walked over to stand in front of Lena. She put her tiny hands on both Lena's legs and stood up on her tippy toes trying to see her necklace better. Lena leaned down to help the girl get a better view.

"Pretty," Callie whispered totally mesmerized.

"You like my necklace," Lena asked?

"Pretty," Callie said again pointing to the blue gems.

"Maybe we can go shopping one day and get you a pretty necklace too. Would you like that?"

Callie just nodded her head yes. Just than the door opened and Bill was standing there. Lena almost fell backward when Callie threw herself at her trying to crawl into her skin almost. She was hysterical in seconds.

"I just wanted you to know what you were getting yourself into. I am going to go and Samantha is going follow you back to your house to finalize everything."

Lena nodded her head ok hoping Bill would leave. Once the door was shut Lena focused her attention back to the girl in her arms who had wrapped herself up into a ball.

"Shhh sweetie I got you," Lena said gently rocking her until the tears subsided.

That was where the bond was formed; the trust was created. Often times Lena heard her friends say how they instantly fell in love with their child after just seconds of holding them….Lena never knew that type of love and never knew how that was possible until this moment. In this moment she completely fell in love with Callie and her heart was so full it was ready to burst. Lena took the little girl home with her that day and less than a year later Callie was officially adopted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers...you are all amazing and it is much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Introducing Stef

If you had asked Stefanie Foster how her life would play out, her current reality was not it. She was currently separated from her husband of 6 years and divorce was inevitable. He had moved out almost 6 months ago, but just recently did the last remaining evidence of him ever living there was removed. She tried so hard to be who he needed her to be but at the end of the day she just wasn't happy…although she had not truly admitted to anyone yet why she hadn't been happy.

Today was the first step in starting new and it was a big one for Stef. She was due to be at Anchor Beach School at noon to meet the administration and tour the campus. The school system ran from kindergarten to 12th grade which was something appealing to Stef. They also had great ratings and hoped when she got there she would love everything about it.

Stef arrived on campus and visually it looked like an amazing place to spend 7 hours of the day. The campus had 4 different buildings all connect by outside halls and formed a beautiful quad where it looked like the older kids liked to hang out for lunch. Stef headed towards the building where there was playground equipment surrounding it figuring that was for the lower grades.

Stef had a meeting with the principal of the school and two of the teachers that Brandon would have primarily for his first year. After that the Assistance Vice-Principal who was primarily responsible for the elementary school was going to give her a tour. The meeting with the principal went well and she received tons of very useful information. She loved the two teachers Brandon was going to have and knew her son would get along with them as well. After the meeting Stef was informed the VP was running a few minutes behind and she was welcome to wait or look around. Stef opted to look around especially since it was such a nice day out.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting…hi I am Lena Adams the Assistance Vice Principal."

"Hi I am Stef Foster," she said shaking her hand while standing up.

Stef was at a loss for words she had never seen someone so beautiful in her life. She had just met the woman, just shook her hand and the energy and warmth Lena was giving off was like nothing she ever felt. Realizing they were still shaking hands they both let out a little chuckle.

"So your son," Lena said trying to stay professional and focus on the job at hand and not the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Brandon yes."

"He is going to be starting school with us in the fall?"

"Yes he's 5."

"Great well I would be happy to give you a tour of the school and tell you a little more about what we do here….are we waiting for you husband to join."

"No, he's not my…no he's uhh couldn't make it," Stef said trying to find the right words. "Sorry," she mumbled laughing off her embarrassment.

Lena smiled hoping the stumbling answer meant the father was not actually her husband.

"Ok if you will follow me we can get started."

Stef watched Lena take a few steps before she took a deep breath and followed her.

"Well as you can see this is our primary elementary building. It houses grades K-4th but the kids are not isolated to just this building. We want all the kids to feel a part of the whole campus…we have joint assembles, a big brother/sister program where high school kids interested in pursuing teaching careers come and help with the kids in the classroom….we found that both the high school students and the younger kids love working together."

"That does sound like a great program."

"The high school kids also do tutoring for the middle schoolers…we try and show them how important is it giving back. Having everyone working together gives the school a real community feel and encourages participation and involvement in school sponsored events."

"It's great you have found a way to involve all grade levels together….that is one of the things that attracted me to this school in the first place. Does each school have a principal or does Mrs. Cortez over see everything?"

"Principal Cortez does over see everything and each school has its own Vice-Principal and Assistant Vice-Principal. I am located in the elementary building and would be one of your main contacts if you have any questions or concerns."

"Oh ok good," she said with a smile.

"The elementary school is surrounded by playground equipment that is inspected quarterly for any cracks or defects. We have our physical education classes out here as well. As you can see by all the kids running around we have summer camps that incorporate a lot of fun activities for the kids but also keeps the brain learning. We try and involved a little more teaching here then maybe a typical summer camp would offer. It way more relaxed than the regular school year but we try and encourage learning where ever possible.

Before Stef could respond they were interrupted by a little girl running towards them.

"Mommy…mommy….moooooommmmmy," Callie yelling running towards her mom the second she came within eye shot and came crashing into her leg.

"Oph…hello little miss," Lena said smiling down at her daughter. "I am sorry give just me one minute,' Lena apologized to Stef.

"Ohh no take your time, no worries."

Stef was fascinated by this knew little development.

"I miss you mommy, up please," Callie requested holding her little arms up.

Lena smiled unable to resist her daughter's polite request.

"I missed you too little miss," Lena said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "But mama still has to work ok…I need you to go back to Ms. Eve while I finish and then I will come and get you and we can go home."

"I come wif you," she said with a smile.

"No, you go back to Ms. Eve for a little bit and play with your friends ok. I promise I won't be long then your stick with me for the rest of the day," Lena said attacking her checks and neck with kisses causing the little girl to laugh.

"Ok mama, wuv you."

"Love you too little," Lena said placing her daughter back on the ground and watching her run back to her little group of friends. "Sorry about that," Lena said turning back to Stef.

"Oh no worries…a mother's job is never done," Stef smiled. "She is a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you…she has come so far and really has taken to the school…which I am thrilled about."

"Come so far," Stef questioned?

"Oh I adopted Callie about 2 years ago when she was 3. She came from an abusive home and was terrified of men which is why her social worker thought I would be the perfect fit."

"No man in your life than?"

"No, I can't say my interests involve men," Lena said giving the blond a slight hint into her life without coming outright and saying she was gay.

"Well, from the 2 minutes I have witness you look like an amazing mom to her and she is very lucky to have you."

"Thanks…I am lucky to have her…she changed my life."

"I know what you mean….my little boy is my world."

"You can also sign him up for a couple days a week in our summer program. That will help him get to know some of the kids and teachers before school starts."

"I will have to check with his father about that. Brandon is currently enrolled in a summer program and I don't want WW3 breaking out over moving him."

"I certainly wouldn't want that either, just letting you know it is an option and certain going forward next summer."

Lena thought it was interesting Stef had said Brandon's father not her husband. Lena took Stef around to the other parts of the campus but focused mainly on the lower school where Brandon would be for the next 5 years. They talked about the school and the community but then started on family and interests.

"Oh my gosh it is almost 2pm I hope I am not keeping you from other appointments," Lena said looking at her watch.

"No, it's my day off. I bet your little girl is itching to get home though….tell her I am sorry I kept her mommy so long."

"I am sure she will forgive you," Lena said with a smile. "If you think of any other questions don't hesitate to shoot me an email or give me a call."

"Thank you so much for showing me around…I definitely feel better now about where Brandon is going to be starting in the fall. It really looks like a great place to learn and grow."

Lena and Stef headed back to the main office before Lena walked her out to the parking lot.

"It was great meeting you and I am looking forward to meeting Brandon in the fall…maybe before if he visits any of the summer sessions."

"It was so nice to meet you too."

Stef wanted to say something else that would leave things open to seeing her again but couldn't think of anything. She let out a nervous laugh hoping to shrug it off.

"Now get back to that beautiful little girl of yours…take her out for ice cream for me," she said with a laugh.

"Oh she would definitely love you than….not much of a sweet eater but she loves ice cream."

"Well there you have it…it really was a pleasure meeting you…and I will probably see you again in the fall."

Lena and Stef said their goodbyes both left slightly confused in their feelings from a simple meeting. Stef was just downright confused. In the way back recesses of her mind she might have given a thought to what it was like to be with a woman but never took is seriously. However, with Lena she couldn't get over how comfortable she felt from the moment they met. The hand shake she never wanted to end and if Lena hadn't noticed the time she had no doubt they would still be talking. Lena was left with some confusion but mostly about what Stef's home like really was like. Clearly she was married but something was not right and she couldn't deny the instant chemistry they shared. She hoped she would be able to get to meet her again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Where are You?

Lena sighed as she plopped back in her chair at the end of the day. The first official week of school was in the books and she was exhausted. The first week of school was always crazy busy especially in the elementary school. Some kids were still nervous on the first day while others like the kindergarten classes it was the first time in school. For those kids it was an emotional day for both kids and parents as they were dealing with separation for a 7 hour period probably for the first time in their lives. Lena was lucky as her daughter was in kindergarten where she was the Assistant Vice Principal but it also helped that Callie had been in their pre-school program so this wasn't her first time sending her off to school.

One the first day Lena made it a point to linger around the kindergarten wing to greet the parents and kids as they arrived. While she would have done that normally she was hoping to see Stef and Brandon as well. She had met Brandon once over the summer as he came to a day session at the school to get used to the place before classes started. However, she had yet to meet the mystery father figure which was odd. Brandon was a great kid, a little quiet but very smart and kind hearted. She saw him and Stef on their first day off school and even ended up taking a picture of the two for Stef.

Lena logged into her computer wanting to check her email before heading out for the day. That was the main source of communications Lena and Stef had over the past couple months. Stef would email about a school related event but then always add something a little personal as well. Not seeing anything of interest she logged off and was in the process of packing up her things before getting her daughter in the extended day program. That was until her phone rang.

"This is Lena," she answered.

"Lena we have a situation with one of the kids. The parents never showed up to get them."

"I was heading down there in a few minutes anyway. What kid?"

"Brandon Foster."

Lena was a little shocked by this news. She never thought Stef would forget to pick up her kid, she hoped everything was ok. She quickly grabbed her contact list and headed down to the extended day area.

"Hey Eve what is going on," Lena asked arriving in the classroom?

"Well, Brandon usually isn't in the extended program on Fridays but when he went with the other kids I thought there was a change in his schedule and didn't think much of it. However, as you can see he is still here and the program is just about over."

"Thanks Eve. I am going to stay with him until I can get a hold of his parents. Thanks for letting me know and I will see you tomorrow."

Lena walked over to Brandon where he was playing with a music keyboard.

"Mommy we are playing dance party," Callie said jumping around whenever Brandon played some keys of music.

Lena couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

"Very nice sweetie…why don't you go get your stuff together ok."

"Ok mommy."

"Hey Brandon…remember me Ms. Adams."

"Uh huh you're the vice president."

"Close I am the Vice-Principal," she said with a smile. "Do you know where your mommy is," she asked hoping to get some information out of him.

"Umm working."

"Ok and your dad?"

Brandon just gave a shrug.

"Ok well why don't you go get your stuff together too and then we can go outside and play on the playground."

Brandon put down his musical toy and ran off with Callie to get his stuff. Lena pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Stef.

"Foster."

"Umm Stef," Lena asked?

"Speaking."

"Hi, its Lena….Lena Adams from…

"Right hi Lena how are you," Stef asked with a smile although Lena couldn't see that.

"I am good I hope I am not catching you at a bad time."

"Unfortunately I am working but luckily my shift is almost over. Is everything ok?"

"Yes…kind of…I am sitting here with Brandon. He is not usually in extended day on Friday but no one came to pick him up."

"WHAT," Stef yelled into the phone?

"He is ok…he has been in extended day playing…I was just concerned something might have happened to prevent you from picking him up."

"Yeah my idiot hus…..ugh umm I can be there in 15 minutes is that ok?"

"Yeah I am going to take Brandon and Callie outside on the play ground. Don't rush, get here safe."

Lena sat on a bench just a few feet away from where the kids were playing. She would look around every few minutes to see if Stef had arrived before going back to going through some personal emails and tasks she could complete on her phone.

"My god I am so so sorry," Stef said rushing up the walk.

"Oh…ummm….yeah no worries they are fine as can be playing," Lena said a little shocked to see Stef in full uniform.

"Mike was supposed to pick him up today."

"Is everything ok with him?'

"Besides the foot he is going to have to pull out of his ass when I get done with him yeah everything is fine."

Lena couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just make sure you wear some very pointy shoes."

This time Stef couldn't help but chuckle.

"I am sorry about this…keeping you here late."

"Hey it is not a problem…I was here already finishing up some things….the first week of school is always a crazy time."

Stef was about to ask her another question when their kids appeared in front of them.

"Mommy this is Callie," Brandon said proudly introducing his new friend.

"Well hello there Callie," Stef said leaning down to greet the small kid.

"We hungry mama," Callie said attempting to climb into her moms lap.

"I guess we will have to get some food in that tummy huh," Lena said tickling her daughter causing her to giggle.

"How about I treat everyone to pizza," Stef suggested?

"Oh no we couldn't impose."

"Mama pizza please."

"Lena really it is ok…I owe you one it is the least I could do."

"Are you sure? Do you have to get back to work?"

"No, I took an hour of leave my shift was almost over anyway. If you have nothing better to do I would love for you two ladies to join us."

"Pleeeaaase mama," Callie said with big beautiful brown eyes and slightly pouty lip.

"Put that lip away young lady," Lena said with a smile tipping her lower lip. "We can go have pizza."

"Yaay," both kids cried out.

"I will meet you at Round Table on Governers Blvd ok."

"Sounds good see you soon."

Stef didn't have time to think about any implications this dinner could have as she was listening to her son tell her all about school. Before she knew it they were at the pizza place and ordered a small plain pizza for the kids and a veggie pizza for the adults. The kids were so happy to be having pizza and they knew they could play in the playhouse after.

"Mommy go play now," Brandon asked standing up on his chair.

"Brandon Foster put your bottom on that chair right now," Stef said sternly.

Brandon immediately plopped back down.

"And you still have three bites of pizza before you can go."

Brandon looked at his plate seeing three cut up pieces of pizza. He quickly grabbed them and shoved them in his mouth.

"Brandon….small bites please. The fun house is not going anywhere."

It took him a few minutes to chew all these pieces but he eventually got them down and took a big sip of juice to wash it all down.

"Now mommy?"

"Wait for Callie sweetie."

"Mama I finished."

"One more bite," Lena said poking to her daughters plate.

Callie quickly popped the piece in her mouth and stuck her tongue out when she was done.

"All right you're released."

Stef and Lena watched their kids run off into the playroom and right into the play house.

"What is it with these playhouses? I swear a kid can be starving like they hadn't eaten in days and thirsty like they never had water yet they see one of these things and suddenly none of that matters…I think they are laced with some sort of children's crack," Stef said laughing as she watched her son come off the slide into the ball pit.

"And where do they get the energy for all this? I mean they did just spend all day at school and extended day playing….they are like the energizer bunnies."

"About earlier I am sorry….I don't want you to think I am a bad parent or something."

"Stef I don't think you're a bad parent," Lena said gently patting her hand. "Bad parents don't come to school and meet the staff get a tour of the place before school even starts…..bad parents don't come to open house night….bad parents don't volunteer to help with school events….you're anything but a bad parent."

"Thanks…Mike was supposed to pick him up today…he got caught up in something….unimportant," stef said with disgust.

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh I am sorry I don't mean to unload my problems on you."

"No, really its ok. If you ever need to talk about anything I am always here."

Stef looked up into the big brown eyes staring at her and was shocked to see caring and compassion…something she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mike and I….we are separated. He moved out at the beginning of the summer and recently he finished moving the last of his stuff out."

'I am so sorry to hear that….he is pretty foolish if he thinks he is going to find someone better than you."

Stef tried not to blush.

"Thanks…but I don't think it was really his idea we separate. I don't know…I just wasn't happy and have been questioning some things that don't make much sense to me. I guess I tried to keep things together for Brandon but I don't think I can do that anymore."

"Yeah I have seen people try to keep it together for the kids and it more often than not doesn't work out. If your truly not happy than it is better to figure that out now."

"It is just hard….but enough about my problems tell me something about you."

"Umm well you know a good portion of it already. I was a math teacher for a few years while I finished my Doctorate work and then took the job as Assistant Vice Principal at anchor Beach."

"Ohh wow suddenly I feel very stupid," Stef said with a chuckle.

"No..please don't. It is just a piece of paper that basically says I am a book worm. I always wanted to be a Principal and I am slowly making my way there. I fostered Callie about 3 years ago and adopted her officially almost 2 years ago now…..and I enjoy long walks on the beach and bubble baths," Lena said laughing.

"And I am sure with a 5 year old you have plenty of alone time to enjoy those bubble baths," Stef said laughing along with her.

"Oh yeah tons of free time…usually that free time I am so tired I fall asleep before I can get anything accomplished."

"I hear that….I make sure the coffee pot is constantly full….if I could take an IV hit of caffeine I would be doing that. So no special person in your life," Stef asked hoping to not over step her bounds?

"No, not for a while….not since before Callie. I was actually hoping to adopt Callie with my previous partner but she and I were just at different places…she wanted to travel the world and I wanted to settle down and have a family."

Well there it was….Lena had put it out there that she was in fact gay and her previous relationship had been with a woman. She hoped this didn't change anything because she really enjoyed spending time with Stef.

"She also thought sleeping with my best friend would be a good idea," Lena added hoping to bring light to the situation.

"Oh yeah I hear sleeping with another person is really great for relationships," Stef said playfully rolling her eyes. "Did you uh…did you always know," Stef asked clearly having an internal struggle.

Lena looked at Stef who suddenly found the napkin on the table very interesting. Time for jokes were over and Lena knew this was important to Stef.

"I have known for a while…to be honest I probably knew in high school but who wants to be the gay kid in high school. During my early college days I met someone and it's a little more accepting in college….plus I had very supportive parents so I wasn't scared to come out. I know not everyone is as lucky as I am though. I have friends that are still in the closet and other friends that are just now accepting who they are. Everyone is different, everyone has a different story…there is no right or wrong…there is just accepting who you are."

"I…

"Mama Brandon fall down," Callie said helping her teary eyed friend back to their moms.

Stef could tell whatever happened was not serious but she was still concerned for her little boy.

"Aww what happened sweetie," Stef said pulling Brandon into her lap.

"I fall off the step and got an owie," Brandon said showing stef his red hands from bracing his fall.

"An owie huh….well how about I kiss them and make them all better."

Stef took both his small hands in hers and kissed both hands and then went back and blew kisses against his hands making a funny noise and causing both kids to giggle.

"All better?"

"Better…thanks mommy I love you," he said snuggling into his mom.

"And all those sleepless nights are worth it," stef said with a smile looking over to Lena.

"Agree. How about we call this a night and get our kiddos home?"

"No more play mama," Callie questioned?

"No more play," Lena confirmed. "You need a bath and then bed time."

"With toys," she asked?

"If you're a good girl on the way home."

Lena and Stef both picked up their kids and carried them out to the car. Stef waited while Lena secured Callie into her car seat.

"Thanks for dinner Stef it was nice having a little adult time outside of work."

"Yeah it was I had a great time."

"And it looks like these two had too much fun….they are going to be out like a light before they get home," Lena said seeing Brandon struggling to stay away in his moms eyes.

"I guess I should get him home."

"Yeah…maybe we could set up another play day for them."

"I think they would like that."

"All right well don't hesitate to call for anything. Goodnight Stef."

"Night Lena."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 – I Even Used the Word Lesbian

It had been 6 months since Mike first moved out, 5 months since Stef first met Lena, 4 months since they started communicating outside of school events, 3 months since their pizza outing, 2 months since they started getting the kids together for play dates and 1 month since they started getting a babysitter for the kids and going out alone. The first few meetings after treating the kids to pizza whenever Stef and Lena were together stef would probe Lena a little about being gay. Stef was struggling with coming to terms that she herself was gay and enjoyed her relationship with Lena more than any relationship she had ever been in. Lena could see this internal battle Stef was having and was very cautious about getting too involved with the blond beauty. Yes she could easily let herself fall in love with Stef but the facts where she was still married and Stef wasn't ready to admit to anyone she was gay. They had kissed a few times and it easily could have been brushed off as friendly kisses but never talked about what it meant. Until Stef was ready to do that Lena couldn't allow her heart to commit.

As the days turned into weeks Lena wasn't sure Stef was ever going to be ok with being gay. As much as Lena wanted to keep Stef in her life she could not force Stef to be ok with it….she had to do that on her time table and who knows when that was going to be. They had a fight almost a week ago about it and hadn't talked since and she had to admit she was miserable. She missed talking to Stef at night or getting texts throughout the day just to let her know she was being thought about. Why did the perfect person for her have to waltz into her life only not to be ready for a relationship.

Likewise Stef was equally as miserable. She couldn't blame Lena for anything she said…it had all been true. She was terrified to tell anyone she was gay because than it would make it true. Growing up all she heard was being gay was a sin and it was wrong to like members of the same sex. She spent a better part of her life feeling like it was wrong to just be herself. For the last few months, spending time with Lena, she had never felt so at peace about who she was….with Lena it was easy…..everyone else made it complicated.

"Mommy how come Callie can't come over and play," Brandon asked missing his best friend only being able to see her in school this past week?

"Well, because mommy needs to figure some things out before her mommy will let her come over again."

"Can you hurry up and figure it out. I miss her and Lena."

"You miss Lena," stef asked a little shocked?

"Yeah, she is nice and funny….and when she is around you're happy…..you haven't been happy this week. I miss happy mommy."

"Ohh sweetie I am so sorry…I didn't realize….I promise you're going to get happy mommy back starting right now."

"Good I like happy mommy."

"B let me talk to you about something….it is some adult stuff and it is ok if you don't totally understand ok."

Brandon just nodded his head.

"You know that daddy lives in another house now and won't be coming back here right."

"Yeah."

"And it has nothing to do with you sweetie. Mommy and daddy love you very much but sometimes adults have to go and make things complicated. If you ever need daddy or I we will always be there for you no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what B you are the most important person in our lives. Other people will come into our lives that will be important but that does not make you any less important….we love you."

"I love you too mommy."

"I do care about daddy but sometimes you start to love other people…different people."

Stef paused not knowing what she was trying to tell her son or how she planned on telling him. She figured just coming right out and telling him would be best.

"Brandon mommy is gay."

"What is gay?"

"Well instead of me loving men like daddy, I love woman."

"Like Lena," he asked innocently.

Stef paused shocked by his statement. She tried not reading too much into that.

"Yes Brandon I love woman like Lena….love is love sweetie. You have to be happy and be honest with yourself and mommy wasn't very honest with herself for a long time but I am now."

"So you're happy now?"

"I am happy now."

"Then I am happy too," Brandon said with a smile.

Stef leaned down and kissed her sons forehead. If only the world took on the views of her 5 year old son it would be a much better place.

That night Stef felt a sense of peace she hadn't felt in a long time. Sure telling her son would probably be the easiest person to tell but that fact was she told someone. She told another person she was gay and perfect women over men. The next day she told her father which turned into an all out battle and then she told Mike….which was the hardest. Not only was she coming out as a lesbian but she was also putting an official end to their marriage. There was no counseling that could fix this, no religious experience that would change her….their marriage was over.

Lena sat in her office trying to concentrate on reviewing the test results of a standardized test given a couple weeks ago. She was praying her phone would ring or an email would come through from Stef but she hadn't heard from her since their fight. Picking up her phone and was tempted to call, but what would she say? She opened her phone and flipped through the pictures stored there and came across one that always brought a smile to her face. It was at a BBQ hosted at her house a few weeks ago signaling the end of summer. The kids had been outside playing and were hungry and with all the energy they had in them they ran towards their moms who were sitting on the ground not far away and practically tackled them jumping into their arms. Stef and Lena in turn started tickling them and they all ended up in a tangled heap…which her friend snapped a picture of and later texted to her.

A beep from her phone as she admired the picture nearly made her fall out of her chair.

"Meet me outside in the parking lot please."

She was here…Stef was outside waiting for her. As much as she wanted to crumple and completely give in she had to be strong.

"I am not doing this," Lena said walking up to Stef who was leaning against her car. "I'm not…I am not getting involved with a married woman. Women like you are just passing through but this is where I live Stef."

"I told Mike and I told my father and Brandon and all of my friends….well most of my friends. I told them I was gay…I even used the word lesbian."

Lena stood there in shock. Was Stef being serious? Did she really tell everyone that she was a lesbian?

"I told them I met a woman that I cannot live without….I belong with you Lena…and I don't want to live without you."

Stef gave Lena a minute to take that at all. She looked just as shocked and clearly needed a little time to hopefully accept what Stef was telling her. However, Stef was getting a little impatient and nervous that she had waited too long.

"So how does it feel?"

"You had me at lesbian."

Stef smiled and exhaled now knowing she wasn't too late….this was going to work. She took Lena hands in hers and pulled them closer together. She just wanted to be close to the woman she was falling truly in love with. There was nothing forced, there was no pretending for the first time in her life this was just real. For the first time Stef initiate things and leaned down and softly pressed her lips against Lena's.

"I umm have to get back…to work," Lena said not really wanting to leave this moment.

"Come over after," Stef asked?

"I'll pick up dinner."

"We will be waiting."

The two women separated a little before Lena pulled her back in for a quick kiss.

The rest of the day couldn't come fast enough but it dragged on for Lena. She tried to focus back on her work but all she could think about was getting over to Stef's and make sure this all really happened. The second the final school bell rang she picked up Callie and Brandon and left. Callie was thrilled not only going to Brandon's but also getting take out. She knew her mommy didn't like takeout food except for on special occasions.

"Stefie," Callie said excited jumping into the blonds arms as she opened the door.

"Hey sweets how was school," she asked kissing the little girls cheek?

"Good…I made a picture."

"You did? I can't wait to see it."

"But before that go wash your hands for dinner," Lena told both the kids.

Stef placed Callie back on the ground and gave her son and hug and kiss hello before both kids raced to the kitchen.

"So earlier today," Lena said placing the bag of food down on a nearby table and bringing Stef into her arms.

"Hmmm yes," Stef said nuzzling Lena's neck.

"That really happened right…I didn't just dream it."

"That really happened," stef said leaning in to give Lena a short but passionate kiss. "I want to be with you and I want everyone to know how lucky I am to be with such an amazing person….an amazing woman."

Lena wanted to burst with happiness and excitement. She pulled Stef back in for a kiss only breaking apart when they heard giggles behind them

"And what is so funny nuggets," Stef asked using her nickname for the two kids?

"Mama kissing," callie giggled again.

"Mama is going to kiss you too," Lena said quickly grabbing her daughter up in her arms and peppering her face with kisses causing the girl to laugh hysterically.

Meanwhile Stef attacked Brandon with tickles and both kids were in a laughing fit. It took them a while but eventually the 4 made it around the kitchen table for dinner. Stef and Lena both content with the knowledge that this wasn't just a fling….neither were just passing through….this was it for them….this was their future…it was their life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Sleep Over

Stef and Lena were cuddling and occasionally kissing on Stef's couch as the end of a Disney movie played. Their kids were on the floor in front of them in a tangled mess of blankets and popcorn kernels having lost the battle with sleep long ago. Another Friday movie night was in the books….as the last couple of weeks had turned this into routine. After school Lena would get the kids and pick up dinner from a….. healthy take out place when Lena had her way about things….and she would meet up with Stef. They would all have dinner together maybe play a game and then settle in for a movie before bedtime. The kids never lasted through the movie and whoever was the guest that night would gather their kid and depart for the evening.

Stef knew what was coming next as Lena glanced down at their kids passed out. She started to shift and sit up a little trying to gather her bearings. Stef had to make a split second decision and it wasn't all that split second as she had been thinking about it for a while now.

"Stay," she said softly.

Lena unintentionally jerked her head back around almost giving herself whiplash. Did she really hear that right? Did Stef just ask her to stay….as in stay the night?

"What," she asked trying to by her brain some time to catch up to the conversation?

This was a big step for them. They hadn't spent the night at each other's house yet…hell they hadn't really even talked about that yet. They had decided early on that since they both had young children they would take things slow and talk to the kids about everything before it happened.

"Don't go…stay tonight with me," Stef said putting herself out there something she didn't often do.

"What about the kids?"

Stef smiled at Lena knowing she was buying time to process all this.

"They look ok to me."

"What are we going to tell them? What if Callie wakes up in an unfamiliar place?"

"We can put them in Brandon's room and it is not unfamiliar to her…she has napped in their plenty of times and if either of them need us they will certainly let us know."

"And in the morning what do we tell them if they find us in bed together?"

"That we had a sleep over just like they did….and then we can start talking to them about it more."

Stef wait a few moments as she watched Lena's internal struggle.

"Listen if you're really uncomfortable with this than we don't have to do it tonight….I know I just sprung it on you but I wasn't ready for you to leave," Stef admitted.

As Lena looked into Stef's eyes she knew exactly where Callie got her puppy dog eyes from. Even if she wanted to say no…which she didn't…she wouldn't have been able to.

"We will stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I am sorry I was wishy washy on it….but I wanted to make sure Callie would be ok and we have never really discussed this it just caught me off guard. We don't have any of our stuff here?"

"It's ok I know it is a lot to take in…I am glad you're staying," she said kissing Lena softly. "Callie can wear some of Brandon's stuff tonight and maybe we can buy some stuff for her to keep for when she stays here."

"And we can get Brandon some stuff he can keep at my place," Lena confirmed. "I don't have anything to wear though either."

"I was thinking you wouldn't need much."

"Stef," Lena said blushing like crazy.

"I am kidding sweets of course you can borrow some of my stuff although it will probably be big on that sexy little body of yours."

They had fooled around before and had crossed some barriers but they hadn't gone all the way and certainly not when they had spent the night together since they never had before. No when they finally took that step it wouldn't be with their kids in the next room…it would be with no distractions…where they could focus just on each other.

"Please tell me where you have any ounce of fat on you," Lena said with playful sass?

"I am rocking the mom pouch," stef said pointing to her lower stomach.

"Yeah right you're rocking the 6 pack abs," Lena said running her hands under Stef's shirt.

"Hmm let's get the kids settled in bed before we start the exploration game," Stef husked out.

"Agreed."

Lena started cleaning up some things in the living room while Stef got Brandon's room ready for a guest. They both were going to sleep in Brandon's bed size it was a full size and had plenty of room. She knew Callie would feel comfortable there as they had taken naps together before.

"All right the room is all set for the guests."

Stef walked over to her sleeping son and carefully picked him up.

"Hmm mommy," B mumbled as he was disturbed from his slumber.

"It's ok I got you. It is bed time lets go potty first ok buddy. Callie is going to spend the night with you ok?"

"Sleep over?"

"Yeah you're going to have a sleep over. Lena and I will be in my room if either of you need us ok."

"Ok."

While Stef took Brandon to the bathroom Lena worked on getting her daughter up enough to follow suit.

"Hey love bug," Lena said kissing her daughters cheek.

"Mama," Callie mumbled and snuggled into her arms.

"We are still as Stef's…you're going to stay with Brandon tonight."

Lena said her daughters grip on her tighten.

"You leave?"

"No bug I will be right next door in Stef's room….if you need me you can call for me or come get me….or have Brandon come get me ok. We are all going to have a sleep over."

"Ok mama."

"Now let's get you changed and then try the potty before bed ."

Stef and Lena both worked to get their kids changed and to use the bathroom before putting them in bed. They stayed until they were sure the kids had fallen asleep again which didn't take long at all. Brandon had loaned Callie his nap blanket while he had his plush dog to comfort him.

Stef took Lena's hand and lead them out of the room. She left the door cracked open and made sure all the night lights were on in case the kids did wake up. After escorting Lena into her room she shut the door mostly but left it so it could be pushed open if need be…after all they wouldn't be doing anything to heavy tonight.

"So what do you normally sleep in," Stef asked walking over to her dresser.

"The nude," Lena said seriously.

She had to try not to laugh as she heard Stef choke slightly.

"I am kidding honey….whatever you have is fine I am not picky."

"Here is a t-shirt and some pants for you to change into. There is a bathroom right in there it already has some fresh wash clothes and towels."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were planning on having a guest here tonight," Lena said with a smile.

"Oh come on I am not a bachelor or anything it's just clean towels….it's not like I put mints on the pillow or something."

"So next time there will be mints," she asked kneeling on the bed?

"For you maybe even rose petals," she leaned in to give her love a quick kiss. "Now go get ready for bed," she said giving her a pat on the butt.

Well two could play at this game. Lena couldn't help the smirk on her face as she slid on the bed and appeared like she was going to head into the bathroom but she stopped. With her back to Stef she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head leaving her top covered solely by her black lace bra.

"Lena," Stef gasped as her girlfriend was stripping down in front of her.

"What," Lena asked turning…an innocent smile now adorning her lips?

Whatever thoughts were running through the blonds mind were gone. Had this been a cartoon her jaw would have hit the floor with a loud thud and her tongue would had rolled out followed by her heart pounding out of her chest. After a moment she shook her head trying to pull it together.

"Don't what me? What are you doing?"

"Changing for bed," she answered.

"I see that. Why are you changing in here?"

"We are adults in a loving relationship I didn't think it would be a problem changing in front of you. Hopefully you like what you see."

"More than I probably should right now," she said walking over to pull Lena into her. "You have an amazing body in case I haven't mentioned it."

"And here I thought you wanted me for my mind."

"You are the total package Lena Adams," Stef said leaning in for a kiss. "If you don't put some clothes on soon I can't be held responsible for my actions and I know we shouldn't be going that far tonight."

"Agreed….I just wanted to give you a little preview," she said grabbing her clothes and heading into the bathroom.

"We need to plan a trip….soon," she called out as the door closed.

Lena and Stef both took their turns in the bathroom before getting settled into bed. They had a slight bump in the road when they realized they both liked sleeping on the left side of the bed. After a fierce game of rocks, paper, scissors won by Stef she happily took the left side and Lena slipped into the right. Stef turned on her side towards Lena and wrapped her arms around the beauty.

"Night," she whispered giving her neck a tender kiss.

"Night," Lena said giving Stef's hand a squeeze.

Stef had always been a light sleeper but with Lena in her arms she felt more at peace and was able to drift into a deeper sleep then she had ever experienced. She shifted in bed after she thought she heard something but not wanting wake up tried to ignore it. However, she couldn't ignore the tiny finger poking her back.

"Mommy," Brandon whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now sweets what's up," she turned seeing B and Callie both standing there.

"I have to potty and Callie doesn't want to be alone," Brandon explained his dilemma.

Looking more closely Stef could see Brandon was doing his potty dance and knew he really had to go.

"Oh sweet you go potty I will keep Callie company."

Brandon quickly ran off to the hall bathroom and Stef got up with Callie.

"How about we try going potty too," stef said walking to her bathroom and turning the light on?

Stef made Callie was set in the bathroom before giving her a little privacy. Lena woke up halfway through the commotion and just in time to see Brandon running out of the room.

"What's going on," she asked groggy?

"Brandon had to go to the bathroom and I guess he woke Callie up in the process who didn't want to be left alone. He brought her in here so she wasn't alone."

"Why don't you go check on B and I will get Callie."

Stef helped B get settled back in bed for the night and told him Callie was probably going to be staying the night in their room. He didn't seem to mind and made sure Stef took Callie her blanket to sleep with. Stef was touched by his gesture and stay with him until he was snoozing again. By the time she got back to her room Callie had taken up shop in the middle of the bed and was already asleep. Stef laid the blanket over her which Callie quickly snuggled with.

"Is this ok," Lena asked?

"This is perfect," she said settling back in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Where is Brandon and My Daddy

Stef watched her partner for a minute pace across the living room. She was trying very hard to keep the smirk off her face and the giggles buried deep in her belly. Lena, usually the calm one, was in a state of stress Stef had never witnessed before and for the most part it was unfounded.

"Love everything will be ok….you don't have anything to worry about," Stef said taking her hand and pulling Lena to her.

"I have never been away from her Stef," Lena explained hoping to convey her emotions.

"I know…you're only going to be gone for what 36 hours max."

"That is 36 hours longer than I have ever been away from her. What if she needs me for something? What if she gets sick? Or has a nightmare?"

"I am going to start getting a little offended in a minute Lena," Stef said trying to lighten the mood.

"I am sorry….I know she is good hands."

"We are going to be fine. I am going to pick her up from school and the two of us are going to dinner and pick up some movies. Mike is taking Brandon for a few hours but he will be home by 7 so we can all watch a movie and then it will be bedtime. I have done this parenting thing before love….we are going to be fine."

"I am going to miss her so much….and you," she added leaning in to give Stef a soft kiss.

"At least I am getting a little love here," she said with a smile. "Just think of this as practice."

"Practice? For what," Lena asked confused?

"For when we go away for a weekend and the kids stay with my mom," Stef said with a shy smile.

"A weekend away huh? You have thought about that?"

"Well, yeah I was thinking maybe doing something special for you birthday."

"I would like that," Lena added a kiss to show Stef she didn't have to be shy.

"First we need to get you through the night….I think Callie will be handling this a little better," she said with a smile as her girlfriend pouted.

"Stupid administrator's conference in LA," Lena mumbled.

"The sooner you get going the sooner you can get back here. Call me when you get there and I will call you before I put the kids to bed so you can say goodnight."

"And in the morning so I can talk to you all before my morning meeting."

"I promise. You can text me anytime I won't be working so there should be no reason you can't reach me. However, don't go calling the FBI if I don't answer a call right away. I will have two 6 year olds running around my hands will be full."

"I won't call the FBI but if I don't hear back from you within the hour I am sending in the SWAT team."

"Fair enough….I love you and everything will be fine."

"I love you too."

After a long kiss goodbye Lena was out the door and on the road. Stef took Callie's overnight bag up to Brandon's room and put it on the airbed she already had set up. She had a spare room but both Brandon and Callie liked to have sleep over's although they no longer shared a bed.

Stef kept busy throughout the day paying bills, running to the food store and doing some cleaning. It wasn't long before she was at the school to pick up Callie. Not entirely trusting her ex she checked to make sure Mike had already picked up Brandon before she left.

Instead of dinning out Stef took Callie to the movie store first to pick up a couple movies and then picked up a pizza on the way home. Callie was thrilled to be having pizza as that was not a regular occurrence for her. Stef could tell something was slightly off with the little girl but figured it had a lot to do with Lena being away for the night….it didn't seem to affect her to much though so Stef let it slide for now.

When they got home Callie took the movies into the living room while Stef got the pizza and drinks. She carefully carried two plates and two drinks into the living room and set them on the coffee table.

"You have the movie all set for us," she asked?

"Yup I already put it in," Callie said proudly.

"You did huh….your getting too big little miss….you're going to be off to college soon. Here is your pizza if you want more just tell me and here is your juice."

Stef made sure Callie was all set before she started the movie. She was shocked when Callie managed to polish off a piece and a half of pizza before settling back on the couch with her no spill cup.

"Stef," Callie said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah sweets," Stef said turning her full attention to Callie as it looked like she wanted to talk about something.

"Where is Brandon?"

Stef was a little caught off guard by the question. Thinking back on things Callie had never been over when Brandon was with Mike which was amazing since she and Lena had been together for over a year. Mike only took Brandon over night one weekend a month and Stef always tried to work during that time to keep her mind busy. Mike would take Brandon for days throughout the month but just once overnight. Of course Callie would ask this question now when Lena wasn't around.

"Brandon is with his daddy today they are out to eat right now."

"How come Brandon isn't always with his daddy?"

That was a good question, Stef thought to herself.

"Well, his daddy and I don't live together anymore and it is harder for him to see Brandon like he would want to," Stef tried to explain the best she could.

No matter what Stef's feelings were towards Mike and how active a roll he was playing in Brandon's life one thing she would never do was speak bad about him to the kids. If she needed to vent it would be to Lena and it would only be when she was 100% certain the kids could not hear her.

"Doesn't he miss Brandon? I miss you and Brandon when I don't see you for a day."

Stef tried to hold back to tears hearing Callie's confession. She loved this little girl like her own daughter and her love just grew more.

"I am sure he does miss Brandon sweetie but sometimes adult things come up that keeps him away."

"Is adult stuff going to come up with you too?"

"Never sweetie….nothing is more important to me than your mama, you and Brandon."

"Most of my friends have mommies and daddies….Brandon has a mama, mommy and daddy….where is my daddy," Callie asked innocently.

Stef's heart stopped while simultaneously broke inside her chest. Stef knew Lena had discussed with Callie the fact that she was adopted and what that meant so she wouldn't be telling the little girl something she didn't already know….but how exactly was she supposed to explain this.

"While it does take a mommy and a daddy to have a baby….not everyone has a mommy and a daddy at home. Some kids have two mommies and some kids have two daddies and some kids have grandparents or aunts and uncles at home. You remember when mama told you about being adopted?"

"Yeah mama said love creates a family and she loves me more than the whole wide world."

"She does love you more than the whole wide world…and the two people responsible for creating you loved you because they made sure you found mama where you would be happy and cared for."

Stef hoped that would satisfy the young girl and not bring on more questions like where to babies come from. That was definitely something she would save for Lena to deal with.

"Well I am lucky because I have a mama, a mommy, Brandon, grandpop, grandma, nana and pop-pop that's a lot."

"That certainly is a lot you're a very lucky and very loved little girl."

Stef was thankful when Callie snuggled back into her side and focused her attention back on the movie. Brandon got home a little later that night and instead of a movie Stef and the kids played a game before she started their nighttime routine. It was slightly more challenging getting two 6 year olds bathed alone but she managed just fine.

"Ok you two….both went to the bathroom and had your bedtime story. I will be in my room is you need me…sweet dreams kiddos," she said kissing both kids on their foreheads tucking them in.

"Night mommy," both kids said in unison.

Stef was exhausted by the time she fell into her bed. She had called Lena to say goodnight to the kids but she didn't talk to her long because she still had a bedtime story to read.

"Hey love," Stef mumbled into the phone.

"Well you sound ready to pass out," Lena chuckled.

"Yeah that's about right. I have an eventful day around here today."

"What happened," Lena asked not to worried seeing as how she just spoke to both kids.

" Well Callie asked me where Brandon was today and I told her he was at his dads….which she had some questions about."

"Like what?"

"Why Mike isn't around more, wouldn't he miss Brandon because he isn't around….you know all things that broke my heart for Brandon while wanting to rip Mike's out."

"Oh stef I am sorry…I didn't even think about explaining that Brandon goes to his dad sometimes."

"It is not your fault I didn't think about it either….usually I am working when Mike takes B overnight and therefore you two aren't around that night either. So I explained things the best I could….she said she misses us when we aren't around for the day…I swear I love that kid more every day."

Lena couldn't help the smile spreading across her lips.

"She is out little sweetheart."

"She asked me another question."

"Oh boy what was it?"

"She asked where her daddy was."

Silence. Stef started to wonder if Lena was still there.

"Umm love are you still there?"

"Yes…sorry umm what did you say."

"Well I asked her if she remember what you told her about being adopted and she did….love makes a family and you love her more than the whole wide world…..and I explained that the people that created her loved her because they made sure she found you. I explained not everyone has mommies and daddies…some have grandparents or aunt and uncles…..she seemed ok with that. I hope that's ok I was a little caught off guard."

"That is perfect Stef. Thank you and I am sorry you had to deal with that alone."

"It ok…we are going to run into things that are going to be awkward but we will get through them…however your explaining to her where babies come from because I get the feeling that question isn't too far off."

"Deal," Lena said laughing.

"Hurry back I miss you."

"I miss you too….I will be home by 8."

"You going to stay here," stef ask?

"Is that an invite?"

"You know you don't need an invite."

"I will be there by 8 for the night."

"Love you."

"Love you back….get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't originally planning to do this but there has been interest in this weekend getaway so I will add this chapter in before continuing on with the story…hope you enjoy...any other ideas feel free to leave reviews and I will try and add them.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Birthday Weekend

Stef sat on her kitchen counter as Lena was packing some snacks and sighed. Lena looked up from her task and knew that look well.

"See it's not so simple now is it," Lena said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I know it is just two nights but I am going to miss our little nuggets. I trust my mom 100% and have no doubt she will be fine this weekend, but this is the first time we are both leaving them…..I know they will be fine though."

"Well hopefully there won't be much time to miss them too much," Lena said stepping between Stef's legs and placed a kiss on Stef's lips.

"Hmm you're still not getting any information out of me about your birthday weekend," Stef said with a laugh.

Lena pouted and finished making the snack for their mini trip and weekend stay.

"I don't even know where we are going," Lena continued to pout.

"We will not be driving longer than two hours."

"Oh thanks for all the help in two hours we could be in LA or Mexico."

"Well you won't be needing your passport, but you also won't get to see the Hollywood sign either."

"You better remember this moment because when it comes my turn to plan a weekend away I am going to torture you."

"Oh love I am not really into the whole bondage thing," Stef said with a laugh as a carrot came flying at her head.

"Very funny Stef."

"Hello is anyone home," Sharon called out from the front door.

Before Stef could respond she heard their kids yelling in excitement for grandma. Lena loved that Sharon was so great with Callie and that Callie took to Sharon so well.

"Hello ladies."

"Hi mom," stef said hopping off the counter and giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Sharon. Thanks so much for watching the kids this weekend."

"Oh it is my pleasure….I remember what its like to be young and in love,' Sharon said with a bright smile.

"I don't know about young anymore mom….it is this one birthday….another year older."

"Huh who you calling old….your older than I am," Lena said sticking her tongue out at her partner.

"And your bother younger than me and still in your prime so let not make an old woman feel older."

Stef was about to respond when their kids came running into the room.

"Grandma grandma grandma," Brandon yelled out while running full speed at his grandma.

"Whoa there buddy,' Stef said intercepting him and scooping him up in her arms. "What did I tell you about running in the house?"

"But grandma is…

"No buts now what did I tell you about running in the house?

"No running in the house."

"And when mama and I are away this weekend you are going to be on your best behavior and follow all the rules from grandma right."

"Yes mommy."

"Thank you," Stef said setting her son down.

"Grandma come play with us."

"Please," Callie added.

"Well how can I refuse that? Why don't you two say bye to your moms and let them get on the road and then we can get down to some serious playing."

Callie and Brandon gave their moms big goodbye hugs and kisses and promised not to miss them too much and listen to grandma. They wanted a good report when they got back.

"All right you too have a great weekend and don't worry about a thing here. If anything comes up I have your numbers and I know where you are staying."

"Thanks mom we will call tonight and say goodnight to the kids."

And with the Stef and Lena finished putting their stuff in the car and they were off. Stef of course was driving since Lena had no idea where they were going. Trying to figure out where they were headed Lena paid attention to every sign they passed.

"So we aren't going to LA but we are headed towards LA."

"You have to be the most impatient person ever," Stef groaned out.

"We are going to the beach," Lena stated as matter of factly.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You're not denying it."

"I am not confirming it either."

Stef leaned over and turned the music on louder than normal to let her partner know she was not discussing this anymore. She would never admit it but she loved seeing Lena pouting. Over an hour later Lena knew they were getting close because they had exited the highway and were making their way along local roads.

"Happy birthday baby," stef said pulling into their hotel parking lot.

"The Island Hotel…are you serious this is where we are staying," Lena asked almost bouncing out of her seat.

"No we are actually staying at that little motel across the street."

Lena quickly turned her head but realized the motel Stef was talking about didn't actually exist and she was just joking.

"You're lucky I am so happy right now that you get a kiss rather than a punch," Lena said kissing Stef.

"Violence never solves anything."

"There is an exception to every rule."

"Well unless you want to spend the weekend in the car what do you say we check in."

Stef checked them in while Lena gathered their bags. It was only a short weekend so there were only two bags. By the time Lena walked in Stef was done checking them in and quickly took the bags from Lena.

"It's your birthday you shouldn't be carrying the bags."

"Can it be my birthday every weekend," Lena teased as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hey I do a lot of things for you."

"I was joking baby….I know you do a lot for me and I appreciate everything you do."

Stef took the key out and opened the door to their room before allowing Lena to go in first. She smiled hearing her partners small gasp. The room was a junior suite with king sized bed and balcony with a view of the ocean.

"Stef this is amazing," Lena exclaimed spinning around and jumped into her arms.

Stef laughed as she caught her and held her close.

"I am glad you approve but you haven't seen anything yet. What do you say we get out of here and see what Newport Beach has to offer us."

After spending a few minutes getting refreshed from their drive the ladies headed out to Balboa Island to stroll through their shopping district. Normally Stef wasn't a fan of this activity but she knew Lena loved it and Balboa offered the small town feel and family friend environment so it wasn't as bad as going to a local shopping mall. It was great to have a "boardwalk loop" of shops they could bounce in and out of that kept them busy for a couple hours.

"So love it is your birthday what are you in the mood for," Stef asked looking at the row of restaurants they were approaching?

"You," Lena said leaning down to place as kiss on Stef's exposed neck.

The unexpected answer caused Stef to stumble a little before regaining her balance.

"I meant for dinner….sounds like we are going to need it for all the energy we will be spending tonight."

"Lets get some Italian….do a little carbo loading."

Stef had done her research and they headed to Amelia's. The food, the wine, the conversation was all great. Stef remember when they first started dating how nervous she felt about having dinner with Lena. She worried the conversation was stall and become awkward….something that never happened with these two. They could talk about anything everything and nothing at all and it would never be awkward.

On the way back to the hotel the ladies called home to say goodnight to the kids. It sounded like they were having a great day and the moms had nothing to worry about. By the time they got back to the hotel it was past 9pm. Both were tired but when stef opened the door again to their room suddenly any feelings of exhaustion were out the window…literally.

"Stef….how…..when," Lena questioned looking around to see the candles, roses and bottle of wine.

"That is for me to know and you to enjoy love."

"I love you," Lena whispered stepping into Stef's arms.

"And I love you," she said initiating a kiss that would set the tone for the night.

The next morning Stef was the first to wake. She loved these moments where she could watch Lena sleep…moments of total peace and relaxation. She couldn't help but kiss her bare shoulder a couple times causing the caramel beauty to stir.

"Hmm morning," Lena purred as she started to wake up.

"Happy birthday,' Stef whispered again placing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Best birthday ever."

Stef couldn't help but giggle.

"We haven't even done anything yet."

"No…but you're here….waking me up….best birthday ever."

"Well hopefully I can add to the day. I called room service they should be here soon….I figured we could have breakfast on the balcony."

Lena picked her head up slightly to look outside and see the bright sunshine glistening off the ocean.

"Sounds perfect."

Lena and Stef got up a few minutes later and slipped into their robes moments before room service arrived. Stef was torn between wanting to stay in the room all day long and actually going out and exploring more. Knowing it would be much easier to steal bedroom time at home than it would be to explore when kids were around she continued with her plan to show Lena the best birthday ever.

"These are so cool," Lena said as they walked along the beach looking at the professional sandcastle contest going on.

"It really is amazing what people can do with sand. I have issues getting a sand castle to stay put with the buckets and these people are creating master pieces."

"I could never do this….besides the fact I have little sculpting talent….it would break my heart to see all my hard work destroyed."

"I don't have the patients for this."

"You don't say,' Lena said laughing. "So what else is on the agenda for the day?"

Stef looked at her watch to see they had been walking on the beach for over an hour.

"Well we should had back soon we have an afternoon at the spa waiting for us."

"Really," Lena asked getting excited.

"Yup a whole afternoon of us getting totally pampers…massages, wraps, facials, manicures, pedicures and I am sure they can fit us into other things if you want to try something else."

Lena was in heaven. She never really pampered herself like this before. Sure she would get the occasional manicure and pedicure….but the full spa day was just what she needed. The ladies had never felt more relaxed after their time in the spa. It was made all the more special that they got to experience everything together.

Not having too much time to do anything before they needed to get ready for dinner they spent some relaxing time at the pool soaking up a little sun. Stef told Lena to get dressed to the 9's for dinner and neither was disappointed with the final results. Stef was in a full length blue dress which she knew Lena loved because it brought out her eyes. Lena meanwhile was rocking her LBD…the killer Little Black Dress.

"Hmm you make me not want to go to dinner at all," Stef said kissing her neck.

"Don't tempt me," Lena said with a sigh as Stef's lips felt so good on her neck.

"Let's go before we get ourselves in trouble."

They arrived a short while later at Tamarind of London and Lena had to admit she was impressed. She knew going fancy was not really Stef's things but loved that she would occasionally take her out to such places. Lena never needed the finer things in life but it was nice to get all dressed up and have a night on the town. Dinner was in full swing once again with delightful food and wine when Stef pulled out a small box and placed in on the table.

"Happy Birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything Stef this weekend itself is enough."

"I know but…well just open it."

Lena smiled and carefully opened the box and gasped.

"This is the necklace I was looking at yesterday….when did you get this?"

"When I said I had to go to the bathroom…I snuck off and get it. I saw you eyeing it up and knew you really liked it."

"I love it….thank you so much it is perfect."

"I am glad," she said picking Lena's hand up and kissing it.

"This really has been the best birthday ever….I don't know how you're going to top it next year," lena joked.

"I don't know either but I am going to….I have 364 days to think about it."

After dinner they headed back to their hotel and placed an order for wine and some chocolate covered strawberries. They could barely keep their clothes on long enough to get the delivery. The couple spent the rest of the night enjoying the wine, the strawberries and each other.

"I can't believe we have to leave today….this has been the best weekend," Lena said snuggling into Stef side refusing to fully wake up yet.

"Yeah it has been pretty perfect….but I am starting to miss our little nuggets."

"Me too….they are going to love all the stuff we got them."

"And here I thought they would just be exited with us coming back," Stef laughed.

"That and presents."

"Presents makes everything better…come on let's get up and we can hit up brunch at The Cannery before heading home."

"Sounds good."

"Dressy casual," Stef informed before Lena could ask.

"Thank love."

The weekend really had been magical. They had the perfect combination of exploring the beach and surrounding area, fine dining and alone time. Lena would never forget this birthday as long as she lived….her first birthday celebrated with the love of her life. She truly appreciated how much thought Stef put into everything…it meant a lot to her. They knew once they got back home they would go back to the real world and with work, the kids and other unexpected life events. A weekend away every now and then would certainly serve them well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Moving Day

It had been over two years since Stef finally accepted who she really was and it had honestly been the best years of her life. As much as Stef thought she loved Lena then her love for this amazing woman grew every single day. She was an amazing mother not only to Callie but to Brandon as well. She always seemed to know exactly what to say to the kids to help them through tough situations…like when other kids asked why both their mommies were dating.

They were lucky though and had two amazing kids that accepted having two mommy figures in their lives. They often talked to the kids about it making sure they were comfortable and answered all their questions. However, it didn't take long for the kids to think of this as their normal family.

Today was a big day though and they had been prepping the kids for it for months. Today they were all moving to a house that Stef and Lena bought together. The kids had visited their new house a couple of times and were excited to make the move. It was in a very family friendly neighborhood and had a huge backyard with a tree swing. Both kids were hoping to talk their moms into getting a play set back there as well.

It took some doing but Lena talked Stef into hiring movers to take their stuff from their apartments to the house and put it in the room they designated. Stef thought they could do it all themselves but was silently thankful Lena had won out on this argument. While they might have been able to move their stuff to the house they would have had zero energy to unpack and set up their new house.

At Stef's apartment.

"Mommy the house is empty," Brandon said looking around at their now empty apartment.

"Yes it is sweetie. Remember we are going over to the big house together and we are going to live there."

"With Lena and Callie," Brandon asked with a smile?

"That's right with Lena and Callie. Lena and I will be sharing a room while you and Callie will each get your own room."

"But we can have sleepovers right?"

"Not every night but yes you and Callie can have sleep overs."

Stef knew it wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows but she was thrilled Brandon and Callie got along and enjoyed playing together. They had been best friends from the start and so far the bond held tight. She hoped they didn't hit a phase where the other suddenly developed cooties but they would cross that bridge if it ever came to that.

"All right say bye bye kiddo we are heading home."

"Bye bye small house see you later," Brandon said waving to the empty apartment.

Stef smiled, took brandon's hand, shut the door and headed out.

At Lena's place.

"Mama I can't find Mr. Bear."

"Sweetie Mr. Bear is waiting for us at the new house. Remember we are going the big house today and we are going to live there with Stef and Brandon."

"Yup and I get my new big girl bed and Brandon can play with me all the time and Stef….mommy can take me to the park," Callie said getting super excited still transitioning into calling Stef mom full time.

Lena couldn't help but laugh but really it warmed her heart seeing Callie so excited. Stef and she had been so nervous telling the kids they were all going to move in together and spent many nights talking about it making sure they understood what it all meant.

"Well, we better get a move on….Mr. Bear, Stef and Brandon are all waiting for us at the new house."

"Lets go mama," callie said grabbing her moms hand and pulling her out of the apartment.

It wasn't long before they were all over at their new home. Looking around it was just rooms filled with boxes and misplaced furniture but soon it would be a living room, dining room and kitchen….soon their rooms would be set up and they would spend the their night together as a family.

"So where do we start," Stef asked looking around at the seemingly endless amount of boxes?

"How do we have so much stuff in here," Lena said laughing. "I think first we should get all our beds set up. We are going to at least need a place to sleep tonight plus if Callie doesn't get to sleep in her big girl bed I don't think any of us will be getting any sleep tonight."

"I think that sounds like a good plan. Why don't you head up to Callie's room and I will get some toys out for the kids?"

"I don't think the kids need toys."

"Huh."

Lena nodded to the living room where the kids were already building a fort of out boxes and sheets. Stef couldn't help but laugh…it was a wonder they bought toys when it was the simple things were so entertaining to them.

"Well I think they will be set for a while lets go start on those beds."

"Hmm I can't wait to break in our bed," Lena said kissing her partner before they headed upstairs.

Stef and Lena put Brandon and Callie in the rooms that were connected by a bathroom. They debated this for a while knowing there would probably be many a nights that one would sneak into the others room. It took them an hour to get Callie's bed but only half the time to set up Brandon's. Both kids had picked out their own bedding so naturally Callie had Dora the Explorer sheets and Brandon had Tomas the train sheets.

"Ok you hold this and I will get the side bars," Stef instructed as they were in the process of now setting up their bed.

"And how exactly are we going to connect the base board with me holding this end and you having to connect the side bars to the end board?"

"Ummm…..uhhhhh….ahhhhhh," Stef said getting an idea.

Lena watched as Stef moved their dresser right up against where their end board would be so it could rest against it upright while Stef could connect the side bars.

"Well aren't you just sooo smart," Lena said with a smile as Stef finished connecting the bed posts.

"That's why you love me….for my brain," Stef said with a cheesy smile.

"Among the many other reasons," she said giving Stef a kiss.

"Hmm lets get this mattress on the bed…I think we are going to need it."

Together the ladies quickly finished assembling their bed and getting the sheets and comforter on it. Stef hoped on the bed and leaned back on her elbows.

"So Ms. Adams care to join me on this super comfortable bed," stef asked patting the spot next to her?

"You know I would love to but we have two little ones downstairs doing god knows what and it is getting late we should get them to bed."

"Ugh why must you always be the sensible one," Stef dramatically sighed getting off the bed.

"Because you're always the horny one," Lena replied before darting out of the room.

Stef was momentarily shocked at her girlfriends quick wit before following her downstairs. Everyone got a snack realizing they didn't eat much during the day before they headed upstairs for bed. Stef and Lena took time with Brandon and callie helping them get ready for bed but allowing them to do as much of it by themselves as possible. When Callie saw her bed she made a bee line for it and jumped in.

"Pretty bed," she announced.

"For a pretty lady," Lena said kissing her daughters forehead.

They read her a book giving her a little more time to settle in and made sure the night light was on before heading over to check on Brandon. With a book already in head Stef and Lena read to him following the same routine they had with Callie.

"Finally alone at last," Stef said kissing Lena before the door was even closed.

"Someone is a little frisky today."

"I can't help it I am almost as excited as Callie and her big girl bed."

"That is pretty hard to beat."

"We finally are in our new house, our kids are all settled in….I just feel like we are starting a new chapter here….together as a family."

"I love you," Lena said kissing her.

And those were the last words spoken over the next few hours as Stef and Lena showed how much they loved each other for the first time in their new home. It was nothing short of a fairytale as Stef and Lena cuddled in bed together.

"I was thinking about something,' Lena said bitting her lower lip.

That got Stef's attention….Lena only bit her lower lip when she was really nervous about this. Stef didn't want Lena to ever be nervous about talking to her about any situation or topic.

"What were you thinking about love?"

"Well, I was thinking about what you were saying about us starting a new chapter as a family…..and I was thinking maybe we could expand on the family."

Lena said the last part in such a whisper Stef had to fight to hear her….Lena wanted to have more kids.

"You….want to have more kids,' Stef questioned already knowing the answer but needing time for her brain to catch up.

"Well it's not a deal breaker or anything I was just thinking about it."

"How long have you been thinking about it?"

"A while I guess."

Lena had yet to look at Stef after making the confession she wanted to have more kids. Stef's heart broke and she didn't want Lena to feel nervous about this.

"Love look at me," Stef said softly tilting her head so Lena was looking at her. "I would love to have another child with you. I think we are doing a pretty good job for our first two and we have room for a couple more."

"A couple more," Lena said with a smile.

"Well, lets just start with one and we can go from there ok. We can call Callie's old social worker…it is funny that we just spoke to him recently letting him know how great Callie is doing..…and just let him know we are interested. Maybe we can set up a meeting with him and start the foster to adopt program. "

Stef thought Lena would be excited about this but was confused by her partner's sudden solemn appearance. That's when it quickly occurred to her what the issue was.

"Or maybe we could look into IVF if you were comfortable going that way."

"Really," Lena asked lighting up by just the thought.

"Yeah I mean I had my shot at being pregnant and I want you to have the opportunity too if that is something you want to experience. Do you think that is something you want to explore?"

"Yeah I do."

"All right then….we can start doing some research on it and maybe get that process going soon."

Lena rolled over and gave Stef a very passionate kiss.

"I wish I could say something like let's get working on that baby right now but let's celebrate us making the decision to expand our family," Stef mumbled into Lena's neck.

It wasn't but a few minutes later they heard Callie calling for them.

"I guess this is something we should be getting used to with expanding our family…less alone time."

"A small sacrifice….we will work it out," Stef said slipping on her robe along with Lena.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Family Times Two

The last couple of months had been very trying. What started out as excitement over expanding their family had turned into major frustrations? Stef had no idea what going through the IVF process really entailed until they were actually going through it.

The first issue to overcome would be the financial aspect of the process. IVF was no couch change and there was no guarantee it would work. Stef and Lena discussed all options and determined they could manage three attempts before they would forego the IVF route and simply adopt. They could afford more but they didn't want to put their current family in financial jeopardy just to try and expand their family when other options were available.

Next there were the doctor's appointments for Lena….first to make sure she was going into this healthy and then to make sure she had a hospitable environment for the embryos to live. Stef could handle the vitamins and supplements Lena took but the hormone injections….that turned her loving girlfriend into a hormonal mess. When she was pregnant she didn't have to go through all this but she figured that at the price they were paying to get this baby it would be great if it took on the first try.

Which is the final piece she was not fully prepared for….the disappointment of a treatment not taking. Their first attempt had failed and while Stef was disappointed, Lena was devastated. She thought she was a failure and something was wrong with her that prevented her from getting pregnant. Stef had spent many nights comforting her love and explaining many couples don't get pregnant on the first try.

Their second try took place two weeks ago and since then Lena had experienced some spotting which she took that as a sign this one didn't take either and the comforting process started all over again. Even if the financial situation wasn't an issue she would cut off their tried at 3….putting Lena through this just wasn't healthy mentally or emotionally.

It was after the second attempt that Lena and Stef called Bill, Callie's former social worker, to let him know they were interested in foster to adopting a child. Lena having gone through the process already and Stef working with child services occasionally knew how long that process could take and they wanted to get it started as soon as possible. Even with one more attempt remaining it would be much easier to stop the process if they decided to then wait an extra few months to a year before they could get placed with a child.

"Man you look like hell," Hernandez chuckled as Stef tossed her keys on her desk.

"And you wonder why your still single," Stef mumbled plopping in her chair.

"Rough night with the old lady?"

"First off she isn't old and secondly its none of your damn business."

"Woman cause enough issues why would you want to date one?"

"You wouldn't know anything about woman now would you….and what are you doing here anyway? Where the hell is Rodriguez?"

"Your partner worked a double and caught a domestic earlier. I am just keeping the seat warm until he gets back."

"Well, keep it warm at your own desk….no one wants to see your mug this early."

"Chicks," Hernandez mumbled walking back to him desk.

"Assholes," Stef shot back loud enough for him to hear.

Oh yeah this day was starting off great. Unbeknownst to everyone this was just the start to an unforgettable day.

Lena had been pacing the living room floor waiting for Stef to get home….and of course this was the one day she was late. Well, Stef was often later than her normal shift time due to any call outs she might get but Lena was really hoping tonight she would be timely. When she heard the front door open Lena raced from the kitchen but quickly came to a screeching halt in the entryway.

"Umm Stef what's going on," Lena asked totally confused.

"Look honey I had a son today," Stef said in a cute tone hold what looked to be a one year old on her hip.

"Stef seriously what is going on? Who's kid is that?"

"He's ours."

"What?"

"You're not going to believe me when I tell you…..come on lets go into the living room. Where are Callie and Brandon?"

"They are in their room working on a science project."

"And you think that is safe?"

"Relax they are trying to build something that will float. I gave them supplies, filly the sink with water and gave them strict orders no spills. I have been checking on them…..so you had a son today," Lena said directing her attention back to the small child in her arms.

"What's mine is your's….we had a son today," Stef said with a grin.

"Stef come on….seriously what is going on?"

"It all started this morning when I got to work….Hernandez was being a prick…

"Stef."

"Sorry…he was being his usual self and I asked why he was hanging around me….he said Rodriguez was working a double and got called out on a domestic," Stef carefully leaned over and pulled a folder from her bag. "It was a three strike couple and it was their 6th strike….this little guy has been removed twice from their custody."

"Twice? He is what a year old? How can he be removed twice? How would they allow the couple to have him back in such a short time?"

"Technicalities….the father has most of the strikes but recently the mom has started to take a hit…I am guess she stayed clean just long enough to give birth and then slipped back into old habits. The father was kicked out of the house and that was how the judge allowed the baby back in the home."

"Not that I don't want him here but how did you end up with him? Usually Child Protective Services will take him and try and find family first."

"They did and they did which is why I have him now."

"He's family?"

"Look at the file," Stef said gesturing to the file on the table.

At this point Lena was shaking with nerves. She was trying to process everything in such a short time her brain was on overload. She picked up the file and flipped it open skimming through it trying to figure out what it was Stef wanted her to see.

"Oh my god," Lena gasped.

"Lena meet Jude….Callie's little brother."

Lena looked at the file then to Stef and Jude. She was in total shock….Stef was right she was barely believing what she was reading.

"He is 15 months old and totally healthy….he was checked out by a doctor before he was released to me. Bill was handling the case because of the related parties involved which is why he requested me. Nothing is permanent but he needed a place for Jude to go and with us already having Callie and expressing interesting in fostering to adopt he thought it was best he be here."

"Wow….ok so wow," Lena said pacing the living room.

"Love?"

"I umm should go check on the kids I will be back," Lena said quickly doing an about face and heading up the stairs.

Stef knew this was a lot to take in and Lena just needed a little time to digest everything. Stef had all afternoon to prepare for this but looking down at the happy little boy in her arms she knew this was fate. Jude and Callie would be together although explaining everything would certainly get interesting.

"Hey kiddos how goes the project," Lena asked walking into the room?

"We made a boat mama," Brandon said holding the boat in his hand.

Lena gave it the once over and was impressed by what her two kids came up with.

"Can I see it float?"

Both kids excitedly ran into the bathroom and plopped the boat in the water and sure enough it was floating atop the water.

"Great job guys. I want you two to clean up in here and then come downstairs and show mommy. We also want to introduce you to someone ok?"

"Ok mama," they both responded.

Lena slowly made her way back downstairs and heard Stef in the kitchen talking to a babbling Jude.

"Everything ok upstairs?"

"Yeah the kids actually did a really good job on their boat. They are cleaning up and then coming down to meet Jude."

"What are we going to tell them Lena?"

"For tonight we should just keep it simple. Explain Jude's mom and dad couldn't take care of him anymore and he will be staying with us for a little bit. Tomorrow we can talk to them more…especially Callie and explain Jude is her brother."

"Baba."

Stef and Lena froze. They knew Jude old enough to form words and talk some but that was the first time he uttered anything all day.

"Umm ok baba he must be hungry….Bill gave me a bag of his things to get us through a couple days. His bag is in the living room can you grab it," Stef asked.

Lena retrieved the bag and rummaged around for a bottle and formula. There were also jars of baby food in there but since it was so close to putting the little man down for bed she figured he was used to the bottle at night.

"Stef where is he going to sleep?"

"I have a pack and play in my car. He can stay there for the time being until we figure everything out."

Lena was in the middle of making the bottle when the kids came barreling into the room. They became quiet seeing Stef holding a baby.

"Hey you two lets go into the living room ok," Stef said walking into the living room ushering her two kids to the couch.

Lena joined them a few moments later holding the bottle in case Jude got cranky and needed it in the next few minutes.

"Callie, Brandon I want you to meet Jude," stef said sitting between her two kids so they could easily see the baby. "He is going to be staying with us for a little while."

Brandon looked over at the baby interested in the small child. Callie looked equally as interested and ventured a brave touch to the boys arm. That caught his attention and looked directly at Callie who smiled.

"Where are his mommy and daddy," she asked?

"Right now his mommy and daddy are having some problems and they need some help so we are going to watch him. He might be here a week or he might be here for a long time."

"Would that be ok with you if Jude stayed with us for a long time," Lena asked?

"Where is he going to sleep," Brandon asked?

"He will be in our room for a couple nights and then we will try putting him in the guest room next to ours. It will be a little different having a baby in the house….they need a lot more help than you two since you're such big kids now," Lena explained. "That doesn't mean we love you two any less though or that we won't have time for you. Everyone is going to need to adjust and be a little understanding and patient as we figure this out together."

Callie tickled the baby's foot causing his to squirm and giggle which caused Callie to giggle too.

"I think he likes you Callie," Stef said looking at Jude's happy face.

"Baba," Jude grunted now reaching for Lena.

"All right buddy I think you have been patient enough," Lena said handing the bottle to Stef so she could give it to Jude. "All right you two while mommy feeds Jude how about we go up and get changed into our jammies and then we can all watch a movie in our room before bedtime," Lena said knowing they were starting bedtime early tonight and to thought of a movie in the big bed would make up for that.

Both kids quickly jumped off the couch and scurried up the stairs to start on their bedtime routine.

"Man I hope the promise to watch a movie in our bed works as a bribe for as long as possible," Stef laughed.

"Yeah it is so simple…I think we can get a few more year out of it."

"So how are you with all of this," Stef asked?

"I'm shocked….I mean I had no idea Callie had a brother. Do they have any other kids? Does she have any extended family?"

"It doesn't appear so."

"Did they ask about Callie," Lena said suddenly a little fearful?

"No, they didn't."

Lena's heart broke for the little girl whose birth parents wanted nothing to do with her but was relieved at the same time.

"Good. I am going to get the pack and play from the car and then finish helping the kids get ready for bed."

"Sounds good….I will finish up with Jude and be upstairs in a little. Looks like the little guy isn't going to last much longer," she said softly kissing the little boys head.

Lena stood in the doorway for a moment watching Stef and Jude together. They looked so cute so wish she pulled out her phone and took a candid picture.

"Everything ok love," Stef asked seeing Lena still standing there?

"Yeah…I actually just remembered I was planning on telling you something when you got home but things just….

"Yeah I get it…so what's up?"

"Oh I found out today….I'm pregnant," Lena said casually like it was nothing.

She tried not to laugh as Stef's jaw nearly hit the floor. Lena snapped another picture with her phone before heading outside to get the pack and play. Yup, they just took in a 15 month old and Lena was three weeks pregnant….her last IVF treatment which Lena was sure didn't take if fact worked. Let the good times in the Foster house begin.


	10. Chapter 10

So I think this might be the last chapter...I might do one more but I really want to focus on my sequel to The Foster Rule's and get a couple chapters done before I post that...all these grad school papers are killing me I have little time to write anymore. Thanks for all the great reviews and look for The Foster Rules - The College years coming November 1!

* * *

Chapter 9 – As months go By

Month 2

Stef was in the kitchen making breakfast grumbling under her breath. She desperately wanted coffee but because just the smell of it makes Lena sprint to the bathroom Stef had to wait until she was on her way to work or until Lena was out of the house to drink it. Stef would do anything for Lena and their baby but giving up coffee was almost criminal….and last night was a long night. While they had explained to the kids about Jude weeks ago they wanted to wait to explain that Lena was having a baby. First if they did it all at once they thought it would be too much at once….and second they wanted to wait and make sure nothing was wrong with the baby and everything was going smoothly. Of course with this new knowledge the kids had tons of questions and they were happy to answer all of them…it just made for a long night.

"Morning nuggets," Stef said turning as they came in from the toy room.

"Morning mommy," both kids happily replied as they headed over to Lena.

"Morning mama," they said both now planted in front of Lena.

"Morning baby nugget," Callie said reaching up and kissing Lena's tummy.

Lena looked up at Stef tears filling her eyes. Her hormones had been in overdrive lately and this simple but sweet gesture by their daughter sent her over the edge. Trying to pull it together she wiped at her eyes and carried on.

"Morning kiddos…I hope you're hungry smells like mommy is making a great breakfast over there."

"I'm starving," Brandon said climbing up on the stool.

"Our boy is growing big and strong," Stef said with a smile.

"I grow too," Callie chirped.

"Yes you certainly are growing big and strong," Lena said lifting Callie up to sit on a stool.

"LENA," Stef yelled sharply.

Stef's sudden outburst startled Lena causing her to almost drop her daughter.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You can't be lifting the kids in your condition."

"My condition? Stef I am pregnant not disabled."

"Yes you are pregnant you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy and like we just stated our kids are growing big and strong…they aren't babies anymore."

Lena rolled her eyes causing Callie to giggle. She kissed her daughters head before pulling Stef aside.

"You need to relax before you give our kids a complex. Callie is not even 50 pounds and I barely moved her two feet. It is not like I was carrying her around all day."

"I just want to take care of you and the baby."

"And in your head that means me not doing anything for the next 7 months? Stef it is ok for me to function as a normal human begin. Before I got pregnant I was 100% healthy and lived an active lifestyle….something I can continue to do now. We have been to the doctor and everything is progressing normally….I love you but you can't put me in a bubble for 7 months…I'll kill you," she said with a smile.

"Well can I put our littlest nugget in a bubble," she asked with a pout?

"The baby is in a bubble and I am carrying that bubble. We are fine but I promise to take it a little easier until we see the Dr. next and you can ask him all your questions about how much activity I can be….but you have to not freak out and scare everyone if I am doing something for the kids. I don't want them thinking we are changing and neglecting them because of the baby."

"I promise I will try but I might need a little time to adjust and relax."

"Maybe if you are good I will allow coffee back in the house."

"Deal," Stef said with a bright smile.

Lena laughed….anything for her coffee fix.

Month 5

Everything had been going great since the Foster family found out they were going to expand. It took a little time but mama tiger eventually relaxed and after Dr. approval allowed Lena do start doing things around the house again. The kids were currently fascinated but the baby bump that was ever growing…stef was fascinated by other changes a little above the baby bump. They continued to talk to the kids about the baby making sure they were comfortable with the whole process. Everyone was excited about the next Dr. appointment as they would find out the gender of the baby.

"If you need anything call us please," Stef emphasized as last time Callie was having a bit of a break down but because they were at the Dr.'s Sharon delayed calling.

"I promise I will…lesson learned. We should be ok though….hurry back I can't wait to know if I am having another grandson or granddaughter."

"I promise mom you will be the third to know."

"Third," she stated almost offended.

"Well the Dr. Lena and I will all know and then we will come back here and tell you Brandon and Callie together."

"All right I can live with that…not get out of here….and drive safe you have some precious cargo to deliver."

Stef laughed and rolled her eyes and she headed back to the car.

"Everything ok," Lena asked as they headed onto the road?

"Yeah….you should know you have now been demoted from a person to a container carrying precious cargo I am under strictest orders to deliver safely to the Dr's office and back."

"She means well love. I am excited….finally we can start planning the nursery and figuring out if we need to pull Callie's old clothes or Brandon's out of storage."

"Yes it will make things a little easier and we can start really thinking about names too," Stef added.

Never one to be patient stef was tapping her foot against the floor of the room waiting for the Dr. to come back. Lena earlier had blood drawn and some basic tests run but the Dr would do the ultrasound and confirm the blood work was all good.

"Hello ladies how are we today," the Dr. said happily as she grabbed the chart off the door?

"Impatient," Stef said quickly.

"Stef be nice," Lena chided. "We are good….excited to find out the sex of the baby."

"Well lets not keep you waiting….we haven't done an ultra sound in a while….which is normal….we wouldn't have run another one unless we found something abnormal and you have been perfect so far."

Lena smiled as Stef giving her an I told you so look. Stef just huffed and turned her attention back to the Dr.

"Oh."

"Oh," both ladies repeated not sure if it was good or bad.

"That certainly is interesting."

"Dr. I need you to be a little more specific here….what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong everything is perfect with your twins."

"Oh ok good see Lena everything is perfect with the…wait what now?"

"Congratulations….your having twins," the Dr. said allowing the two a minute for the information to process.

Lena gasped at the confirmation and her eyes filled with tears seeing the images on the screen.

"Twins," she whispered softly.

She blindly reached for Stef's hand gripping it tightly once she found it.

"Twins," Stef confirmed.

It was scary having a baby….but having two was a little overwhelming. Stef knew thought that they would be able to handle this and they would love the twins just like their other kids more than anything.

"And it looks like your little boy is not shy at all," the Dr. said with a smile.

"A boy," Lena said with a smile.

"Not shy? Guess he will fit right on in with the rest of the crew….I can just see them putting on performances now," Stef said with a smile.

"However, your little girl seems quiet shy and content to hide behind her brother."

"A little girl," Lena beamed. "Are you sure?"

"It was challenging and she is hiding but I am 95% certain she is a girl. During your next ultra sound we can see if they have moved any and I might be able to get a clearer image."

The rest of the dr.s appointment Stef barely registered anything…..twins…they were going to have twins. In a few short months they would have 5 kids under the age of 8. That thought would make anyone go a little crazy but Stef knew with two great older kids plus the help of her mom and Lena's family they would adjust. She couldn't wait to meet her littles.

Month 8

Everyone was shocked but excited by the news that twins were on their way. It took the kids a little while to fully understand what twins meant and Jude was too little to understand really anything at this point. He was the one they were most worried about when the babies arrived but he was great when the moms had to help the other kids they hoped he would be the same with the twins. Both Lena's parents were going to come when the babies were born but then head back home shortly after and would make a longer trip out when Lena was schedule to go back to work.

Lena was continuing to work and was going to do so for another week when she was scheduled to be induced. Since she was carrying twins odds were she would not carry to term because she would run out of room….they planned to induce her if she didn't go naturally. In the mean time she was highly cranky and not hiding that fact from anyone. As much as she tried to not take it out on the kids sometimes she didn't realize it until it was too late.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore," Lena whimpered as she lay on the couch, Stef rubbing her feet.

"Just think this time next week we will be in the hospital waiting for our little nuggets to arrive."

"As much as I don't want to be pregnant anymore I can't believe they will be here in less than a week. They have been kicking up a storm today….if they don't settle down they might kick their way out."

"Why don't we get you upstairs so I can get the kids ready for bed," Stef said running Lena's very pregnant belly.

"In all my complaining did I happen to mention how much I love you and how grateful I am to be going through this with you….you have been great with the kids and my insanity."

Stef leaned over and gave her love a gentle kiss.

"I wouldn't want to be going through this with anyone but you."

Stef helped Lena stand a gave her a moment to let her get her bearings. Stef had called into the other room to inform the kids it was time to go upstairs.

"Mama your dripping," Callie said standing by the entrance way.

Stef looked at her daughter a little confused but confusion quickly turned into adrenaline as she saw Lena's shocked face.

"My water just broke."

Lights….camera….action! Stef immediately called her mom to come over and watch the kids. Lena said she was ok while Stef went upstairs to grab their hospital bag. Thankfully at this time of night there was no traffic and Sharon was at their door step in 10 minutes. Stef called their doctor to inform them Lena's water broke and they were headed to the hospital. After 8 hours of labor Jesus and Mariana Foster were born 6lbs 4oz and 5lbs 10oz respectively. Both babies and mom were doing great and the Foster family was now officially 7.


End file.
